Cold Rain
by Forget December
Summary: A future fic. Takes place when Sakura and Syaoran are in their late teens, during the aftermath of a battle between a sorcerer, who casted a hex on Sakura that caused her to suddenly fall unconsious. Now with a part 2!
1. Chapter 1

Syaoran was carrying Sakura to nearby tree, the strength in his arms was nearly gone. Her unconscious body was limp and dripping with water. Syaoran felt as she would fall or slip out of his arms any moment; his tired body pleaded him to drop her, but he pushed on. He _needed_ to get her some place dry.

The cold rain came down heavily…

Syaoran staggered towards the tree, which seemed so far away in his eyes. It was a single tree standing in the middle of a dead, empty battle ground. The tree almost seemed out of place, contrasting greatly with its dark surroundings. Syaoran had no idea how it got there but blessed the person who planted it there in his mind.

He dragged on foot in front of the other, his boots soaking wet and filled with water, his feet freezing cold, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his left leg, which was caused by a deep gash cut by an evil sorcerer, who now laid dead long behind them, a long sword sticking up from his bloody chest. Sakura and Syaoran had barely escaped their battle with this sorcerer, Kalen, who had been constantly threatening the town that they were living in. But right before Syaoran pierced his heart with the sword, Kalen had cast a hex on Sakura, and she had fallen unconscious at the spot. Syaoran had no idea what had happened to her, but all that mattered to him was that she was still alive. He was sure whatever effects the hex had on her was curable… and if they weren't, well, all he could do was hope for the best.

"Sakura, don't worry. You'll be okay… We'll be okay," Syaoran panted. His head hung low, his wet hair sticking to his face.

The tree was only a couple of feet away. Syaoran took one more step and painfully kneeled down, slowly lowering Sakura towards the ground. His left leg screamed in pain, blood tricking through his pants. He let out a small grunt and noticeably winced. Syaoran gently laid her head down on the soft soil. Once he set Sakura lying flat on her back, Syaoran collapsed onto the ground, his arms and legs outstretched. He closed his eyes and felt little drops of water falling on his face.

"Oh well," he said to himself, "at least the rain's not as heavy as it was out there."

Looking to the side, he saw a small mound with something thin sticking up from it. Syaoran made a note to go fetch his sword after it stopped raining, that is, if he still had the strength to. The rain seemed as if it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and the clouds seemed to be getting darker.

After a couple of minutes, Syaoran sat himself up, leaning on one arm, and looked down at Sakura. She looked so lifeless and limp just lying there. Her arms were sprawled over to her sides, one of her hands still clutching the Star Wand. Sakura's skin was icy cold and her body was drenched with water. There weren't any visible effects or physical effects of the hex, but everything about her just seemed… dead.

Taking off his gloves, Syaoran wiped away the hair from her face. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and frowned when he noticed how cold she was. More drops of water fell onto her face, sliding off of her cheeks and landing onto the ground. Syaoran shifted so that he was hovering over Sakura, blocking anymore raindrops from fall spilling onto her face.

Syaoran was scared, not knowing what to do. He had only learned a handful of healing spells but wasn't sure which one he should use. He didn't want to take the chance of worsening the damage.

"Sakura, you can't stay here," he whispered to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, "I'm not sure what that sorcerer did to you, but I can't do anything for you. I just can't… I'm sorry, but I have no other choice."

Deciding on his last resort, he brought out a small vial from his inside pocket and twisted off its cork. Bright green liquid shined and glowed through its glass, almost hurting Syaoran's eyes. He lifted Sakura's head up and opened her mouth, tilting the vial so that its liquid poured out. The hand that was holding the vial was nervously shaking. After her mouth was filled with the green liquid, his finger pushed Sakura's bottom lip so that her mouth closed.

Syaoran closed his eyes and hesitated before whispering a short spell.

Suddenly, Sakura's body started to glow, a golden light shining around her. She floated out of Syaoran's arms and hovered above the ground. Syaoran watched her Star Wand slip out of her fingers and fall right beside him. And in a sudden flash, Sakura disappeared, leaving him alone underneath the tree.

Syaoran's eyes lingered at the spot where she had been for a couple seconds, before dropping his head and softly crying to himself.

**A/N:** This was done for livejournals's 31days challenge for September 18, 2005's "Arrangement in Black and Gold" theme. The unclear ending is for you imagination. Let me know what you think happened to Sakura in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffy, like a pillow.

Sakura slightly smiled as she felt her back relax into something very soft below her, her eyes still closed. It felt nice, _very_ nice, like back when she had the chance to sleep in during the summer. Sakura felt as if she was having the happiest dream ever. Everything just seemed so prefect, so cozy, so warm.

She turned over to her side and let out a happy sigh, her hands folding themselves under her head. Sakura could feel softest of all blankets caressing her skin. Nothing could take her away from this moment. It was as if she was slowly floating on a could up towards the nice, bright sun. There was just something missing, something not right-

"Syaoran!"

Sakura suddenly sat up and opened her eyes, looking around. She was lying on a bed in the middle of a grand bedroom. It was filled with what appeared to be very expensive furniture. Sakura could tell that walking on the carpet would feel like heaven on her feet just from looking at. Paintings of the most beautiful sceneries filled the walls, little ornaments and treasures lined the shelves. It was a bed chamber fit for the most powerful king.

"Syaoran!" she called again, her eyes hastily searching the room for some sign of him.

_What am I doing here? _she thought, _and where's Syaoran? I was just with him…_

And everything suddenly came back to her.

_Rain._

_Kalen._

_His evil eyes._

"_Sakura, watch out!"_

_A bright flash._

_Darkness._

Her fingers tightly grasped the bed's sheets. They no longer felt as soft in her hands. She dropped her head and closed her eyes, tears starting to form behind her eyelids.

_Surely, he can't be-_

"No, I can assure you that Li Syaoran is not dead. Well, not yet, at least."

Sakura suddenly looked up and quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. There was a young man sitting in front of her bed on a wooden chair. He was dressed in an all black costume, his dark brown hair covering parts of his eyes. His arms were crossed, and he was looking at her with a smirk on his face, sitting back comfortably. There wasn't anything about him that seemed welcoming at all.

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura said instantly, through gritted teeth.

His smirk grew. He uncrossed his arms and leaned forwards towards the bed. "Hmmm… interesting. The first question you ask me is 'Where's Syaoran?', not 'Who are you?' or 'What am I doing here?' Very interesting, indeed. You must care about this man a great deal. I assumed you would like to know-"

"Please," Sakura said suddenly, a tear sliding down her cheek, "just tell me where he is!"

He laughed, in a very cruel manner. "Tsk, tsk. Now, that is no way to ask for information. You always seemed like a polite girl when you were growing up. Now, I wonder, what ever happened to your manners?" The young man sat back in his seat again, resting an elbow on the arm rest and staring at his fingernails. "But, on the other hand, I thank you for using the word 'please'. So many people nowadays lack such… civility."

He paused and looked at her, not helping but to grin smugly. He saw Sakura on the verge of breaking down and crying, gripping her blanket tightly. The young man tried to tell her silently that this was her chance to speak. Seeing no response, he continued. "You look so weak, so vulnerable, you know that? Even for a sorcerer, who- well, let's face it, you possess a great deal of power. But in front of you sits a man who holds a power beyond what you can even imagine… I can create life out of my own will, and I can also take away life, in an instant."

He noticed that the expression on Sakura's face had not changed. No signs of fear were written on her face, only that of sadness.

_All I want to know is where Syaoran is,_ she though.

The young man sighed and pushed the hair out of his face. "Well, obviously, I'm not scaring you one bit," he laughed lightly.

For the first time, Sakura saw a smile come upon his face. She could sense a great deal of power coming from him, but she couldn't tell whether he was evil or not.

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked again. "Please, tell me." Sakura stared into his brown eyes and to her surprise, saw warmth and kindness. It didn't make sense to her. At first he was acting like an evil and cruel emperor, but now, he seemed so… gentle.

"Syaoran…" he started. "Do you remember what happened before you were hit with that curse?"

Sakura closed her eyes and envisioned the dark and desolate battle field in her mind. "Yes."

"Well, he is still there, lying unconscious under a tree." The young man walked over towards Sakura and sat down on the bed, right beside her. He took her hands in his and kindly looked at her. "Syaoran sacrificed a great deal to get you here, out of harm's way. He knew he couldn't leave you there with him, without help. You were losing your strength quickly, after all. So he did the last thing he could think of: he sent you here to me. And I, being an old friend of Syaoran, have restored you to your full health. That dreamy feeling you experienced as you started to awaken was an after effect of the potion I fed you. I assumed you enjoyed it?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. But she was instantly filled with worry as the thought of a helpless and unconscious Syaoran filled came back to her mind. "But what about Syaoran? How can I help him? We can't just leave him there!"

The young man just smiled.

**A/N: **I hadn't planned on writing another part to this, but I had some free time. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter! Expect another part to this soon. :)


End file.
